


【好兆头】(AC无差)有关地心引力的几件小事

by boccaroteapot



Series: good omens [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 注：灵感来自Mr.Paw太太的作品。除了一腔鸡血我什么都不拥有。





	【好兆头】(AC无差)有关地心引力的几件小事

**Author's Note:**

> 注：灵感来自Mr.Paw太太的作品。除了一腔鸡血我什么都不拥有。

1.

　　Crowley做梦。这也是他总觉得自己跟其他天使或者恶魔都不一样的点，他是蛇，天气寒冷的时候Crowley总会入睡，而睡梦中，很多时候他会做梦。

　　他梦见坠落。Crowley并不知道那是否属于噩梦，因为他不知道自己是从哪里跌下来的，也不知道要落到何处。

　　在那些梦里，只是永无止境般的坠落。

　　

2.

　　洪水之后，他跟Aziraphale在巴别塔上相遇了。Crowley是作为总工程师的麾下幕僚，而天使是作为观光客。

　　要再过好多好多年，他们才会知道这座塔也就十几米高，如果一座巴别塔就算渎神，纽约城的那些摩天大楼大概可以直接作为地狱备用地点二号。一号还是永远的芝加哥。但在那时候，巴别塔真的是个相当了不起的伟业，对于人类来说。毕竟他们也没有翅膀什么的，这东西是他们靠木棍和赤裸的肩背和手足垒起来的。

　　天使从不掩饰自己内心，所以他就直接说出来了：“这真是……伟大壮丽。”

　　Crowley陪他并肩站在这塔已经初具雏形的塔顶，向远处眺望。地面上的人类看起来只有豆粒大小，还有那些树木，集市，河流，和远处的沙漠，广袤无垠的存在感被高度严重压缩了，迎面的风将植根在人类心中的敬畏和卑微吹得七零八落。他们身边的每个人类脸上无不是写着胆战心惊的骄傲。

　　“我就是不放心，你看，就那么一个彩虹做保证，但被淹死可不是小事，对吧？”Crowley说，“他们好不容易驯养的那么多家畜，辛辛苦苦生出来的那么多小孩……还有粮食，洪水之后还有瘟疫，然后我就问，你们怎么就能确信不会再来一次洪水呢？”

　　“哦，对上帝的计划问问题，多么标准的魔鬼行径。”

　　“多谢夸奖。然后这个问题就传播开来了，但日子总得过嘛，他们每天都哭哭啼啼地等下一次大洪水，连酒都没人酿了。”

　　“我猜接下来你就提议，去造个塔，是吗？”

　　Crowley相当骄傲：“这，我的天使，可不是一般的塔。一方面也让他们有事做，下回涨水，就往上面走。”他走到边上，转头望向地面上那些忙忙碌碌的小人，摇摇头，欣慰地说，“……你不知道我有多为他们骄傲——”

　　然后那塔就塌了。

　　它摇晃得那样猛烈，将Crowley直接甩了出去。伴着天空雷鸣阵阵，诺亚的那些就是不能不提问题的愚蠢子孙们的混乱尖叫。

　　哦操。这倒跟梦里的情况有够像，只不过这次着陆很快，他被摔得七荤八素，翅膀都给摔了出来，软绵绵地瘫在地上。他想，这座东西造出来，用了三辈人的时间，很多人究其一生都把精力和指望寄托在它上面，就是期望自己的后辈可以在下一次洪水来临时，不像自己的祖辈那样像被困在圈里的牛羊那样被活活溺死。他们指望这东西能救小孩子们的命，而这些东西只要上帝用手轻轻一推。

　　Crowley躺在地上，目睹巴别塔的坍塌。

　　欢呼吧，为了神的宏伟计划。

　　幸好现在没人顾得上看他，Aziraphale不知道过了多久，终于磨磨蹭蹭地来到他身边，问他还好吗。

　　说实话Crowley都把他忘了。

　　“我在这里享受伤感一刻呢。”Crowley说，“而且我都气炸了。”

　　“……别，别这么想。”Aziraphale蹲下，在狼藉的碎瓦砾间，费力将压在Crowley腿上的石块挪开，又治好了他折断的腿和翅膀，然后伸手拉他起来，“上帝这么做一定有其道理。”他试图用天使的招牌式乐观和隐忍开导Crowley，但当他在烟尘中看清魔鬼的脸，Aziraphale被吓得打了个嗝。“——你是在哭吗？”

　　“没有，那是独角兽的尿液在我脸上——我当然是在哭！”Crowley冲他发出邪恶大叫，想让他离远点，“我为这东西忙碌了一百多年，当然值得一点真情流露！”

　　Crowley低下头，慢慢地收起翅膀。他们周围已经没活人了，所以Aziraphale转头看了看，然后踌躇着凑了过来，犹犹豫豫地抬手，给了他一个拥抱。

　　“……你懂什么。”恶魔象征性地挣扎了两下。

　　Aziraphale忧郁地说，“我给拯救索多玛提交了三部提案，加百列看都不看就给驳回了。我至今相信普及教育和家庭观念就能解决绝大多数问题，或者再加上一点点的宵禁。然而我又懂些什么呢？火球砸中我家房顶的时候，我还在改第四稿。”

　　说他纯情吧。接下来的几百年里，Crowley一直在回味这个拥抱感觉多好。

　　而且Aziraphale说得也有道理，凡事总有好的一面。在给法语的数字读法标准提建议的时候，Crowley满脑子都是邪恶的绝妙点子，那时候他在心中疯狂大笑，在回忆结束后，高卢国王问他为什么笑得如此开心，他回答我在歌颂上帝。

　　魔鬼反复无常，不过如此。

　　“哦，索多玛，”Crowley被他带偏了，伤感地附和，“我也喜欢那地方。”

　　“我们去吃点煎鱼吧。”

　　“要配上蜂蜜酒的那种才行。”

　　“成交。”

　　

　　

3.

　　巴别塔还导致一件事情，就是Crowley总开始觉得自己很孤独。他开始给自己找旅伴或者搭档，这还挺难的，介于人类要么不够有趣，要么太容易大惊小怪。他有一段时间找到了个理想搭档，是个吟游诗人，还是个瞎子。Crowley负责给他点菜和找路，他负责把Crowley的见闻变成长歌。

　　这导致Aziraphale见到他俩的时候，先是非常高兴，然后非常沮丧。

　　“哦，荷马，”他说，“我还以为终于能给我们阵营拉一位艺术家了呢。”

　　“去别的领域找吧，”Crowley回答，“诗歌这一块一直到未来几千年里已经都是我们的了。哦，还有哲学也是。我建议你去历史学家那里碰碰运气。”

　　“所以你这段时间就在忙这个了吗？”

　　“最近没别的事情做，更何况盲人要旅行各地可不容易，我最好留下来帮他。反正也花不了多久，他们死得都很快，跟一只虫子差不了多少。”

　　“你们知道我能听得到你们讲话吧？”

　　Crowley啧了一声：“我们出去聊，Aziraphale。”

　　天使对诗人礼貌地道了歉，然后跟在Crowley身后走了出去：“刚好我知道附近一家店的蟹饼很不错。”

　　“呃啊，希腊，永远是鱼啊虾啊蟹啊什么的。你知道玛雅那边吗？他们有玉米和土豆。人类到底什么时候才能到那边去啊？”

　　“想开点，或许下个月他们就终于有人能想通世界是个球这件事了。我对那些哲学家很有信心，他们快摸到门槛了。”

　　

　　他们聊了一下双方的近况。天堂给Aziraphale下达的指令变少了，他清闲时间变得很多，时间基本上都花在四处游历和尝遍美食上。而轮到Crowley的时候，后者想了想，自己倒干了很多事，挑起了一两场战争啊，颠覆了一个蛮族部落啊什么的，但是推演了一下，好像就是自己的所作所为让Aziraphale错过了去黑海的科尔希达的航船，导致他至今没喝上那杯传说中的葡萄酒。

　　不想让Aziraphale生气，Crowley没说。他还在想怎么才能从天使那儿再骗来一个拥抱。

　　“说起来，我最近总会做梦，”Crowley觉得好像就只有这件事了，“我梦到自己从高处往下掉。你有做过梦吗？”

　　“我不做梦。”Aziraphale很羡慕，“你是……哦，梦见那个吗？我听人说，如果经历过很糟的事，留下心理创伤，是很容易在梦里一遍遍重新经历的。”

　　“你是说堕天？没有吧。”Crowley苦着脸回忆了一下，“堕天比那个疼多了。我掉了不少羽毛。”

　　“哦，Crowley，我很抱歉。”

　　“为了什么？没关系，下面好玩多了。而且我发现一个悖论。”

　　“什么悖论？”

　　“那就是恶魔其实也是信上帝的。你看，首先，我们要干与他意志相左的事，惹他烦心，这就是计划——但要这么干的话，有前提条件就是，要相信他在，并且对一切安排存在着指示，好让我们去违反他……我跟Hastur说过这事，但他没听明白，你懂了吗？”

　　“多多少少懂一点。”Aziraphale说，“你跟那些哲学家混得太久了，Crowley，我们不在该考虑这些东西的位子上。追根溯源永远会令你产生身份定位的混乱，你是不是已经问过自己了？恶魔算不算是上帝的使者？”

　　Crowley反问：“你问过自己了吗？”

　　天使没回答，而是说：“我不问太多问题。那不是天使该做的。”顿了顿，实在忍不了好奇心，他还是问了出来，“……不过……堕天到底是什么滋味？纯属好奇，当然，如果你不舒服的话，完全不用回答，我只是……哦，我想知道。”

　　他双眼亮闪闪的，Crowley可不忍心拒绝，于是撇了撇嘴，勾了勾手指叫他耳朵凑过来。

　　“首先是火。我想。下坠得太快你会觉得身边的会围着你出现一层火焰，它肯定不是普通的火，我敢肯定，我讨厌热，你知道的，然后就好像，你的圣洁被活活挤出去，留出空位，让这些火钻进来。然后那种灼烧就能永远跟着你了，最初几百年会很难受，但渐渐就会习惯，”Crowley向后靠去，看见Aziraphale惨白的脸，感觉很好玩，四下看了看 发现没人注意，他伸出一根手指，晃了晃，“你看。”

　　Crowley吐出了蛇信，嘶了一声，在指尖爆出一连串噼啪的火花。

　　“我天。”Azirphale被吓了一跳，声音哆嗦着说。

　　“是啊，就是他干的。”

　　“那听上去相当……疼。”

　　“问题的代价。”Crowley说，“所以别再叫我别问问题，我付出了相当大的代价，才让我能够随意提问而不用再担惊受怕了，又不是说他现在还能因为我在脑子里想看夏娃吃苹果，就把我的脚都砍掉吧？有本事他把我的脑袋砍掉，那我才——”

　　外头一道霹雳。

　　“我知道啦！”Crowley对着窗外大喊，“小气鬼！”

　　他转过头来，看到Aziraphale，警惕地说：“慢着，你要干什么？”

　　“一个拥抱。”Aziraphale眨着眼睛。

　　“为了什么？”

　　“你看上去很需要一个。”

　　“我不需要，我是恶魔，恶魔并不会需要任何又好、又暖和、又柔软的天使拥抱呢，”Crowley张开双臂，“是你需要。听到了吗？是你需要。有关堕天的事吓到了你，你急切地需要一点点安慰。”

　　Aziraphale抱住他的时候又说：“而且我不觉得你已经彻底失去了爱和信，Crowley，”他声音闷闷的，“从我认识你开始，你就一直相信人类能成就伟大的事，而且我觉得你的确喜欢他们，即使只是在他们短短的，虫子一样的那几年里，我觉得你是认真的。”

　　“……你该庆幸你的声音够低，否则就是这几句评语，就足够我自己被关进地狱的坑底三百年。”

　　“因为我担忧你。”Aziraphale说，放开了他，忧郁地看着他的眼睛，“你现在不在，所以不知道，现在上面给天使的培训里面就有一则，如何适量地爱人。它是好东西，但并不是无害的。我怕你被伤到，Crowley，你要小心。”

　　“节制可不是恶魔的美德。”

　　

　　

4.

　　他被伤到了。

　　这主要怪达芬奇。Crowley花了几十年陪在他身边，他教给达芬奇各种古怪新奇的点子，达芬奇教给他想象力。以物易物，绝对公平。

　　想象力非常难学，Crowley意识到这是一门博大精深的学问，同时也意识到等到自己搞定了想象力，十有八九就能成为地狱最红的王牌。Huster他们永远都达不到这种高度。

　　达芬奇过世那天晚上，卧房里围着很多人，Crowley站在最外面，Aziraphale悄悄出现，在身后拍了拍他的肩膀。“嘿，”天使轻声说，“我听说你在这里。”

　　“我正找你呢，”Crowley抓住他，“快，用点天使的小魔法，把他治好。”

　　“你没有试过？”

　　“我来的话，得他自愿拿东西来换，规则就是这样，他得换，否则我不能做。”

　　“你提出的价格是什么？”

　　“对面街口小酒吧里面的一杯啤酒。”Crowley说，很气愤，“这已经是大减价了，和白送有什么区别？换他的命，他都不答应，只说是时候了。是时候什么？”

　　Aziraphale叹气：“我就知道。Crowley，我就担忧你这样。我不能，很抱歉。我一方面是来看你的，一方面是来接他上去的。”

　　“上去？你是说花了这么久，我不但没法让他继续活着，甚至也没法带他下去吗？”

　　“……Gabriel喜欢他的岩间圣母。”

　　Crowley破口大骂出声，并且扭头就走。“哈！人类！”

　　天使追出来，去拉他的衣角，“Crowley！等等！”

　　“你开心了吗？你们赢了！”

　　“一点也不，”Aziraphale说，“看到你这幅样子，我心都碎了。”

　　Crowley扭过头看了他一会儿，然后叹了口气，“我很抱歉，Azi，这一天实在是太漫长了。我不是要向你发脾气。”他抬手拍了拍天使的肩膀，看到Aziraphale那副表情，懊恼地叫了一声，张开手臂给了他一个拥抱。

　　“我不知道。”Crowley说，“我觉得太孤独了。”

　　Aziraphale没有说话，只是抬起手臂回抱了他。

　　

　　接下来的一整个世纪，Crowley都去印度洋跟渡渡鸟玩。他再也不去陪人类了。Aziraphale去找他的时候，他说动物算是一个族群，那么就有种生生不息的感觉，不像人，一个死了就是结束了。

　　“人明明也是这样的，”Aziraphale说。

　　“怎么能一样？他们话太多了。”

　　“不是我消极，但是如果你仍旧这样找不准感情的正确给予对象，等期待落空的时候，哦而且它绝对会的——那时候你还会更加受伤。”

　　“如果不是我确信你的确是天使，我会以为你是在希望我受苦了。”Crowley很执拗，“我的渡渡鸟王国会千秋万代，你等着吧。”

　　“说到这个，我不是为了这件事来找你的。”Aziraphale说，“你知道Newton吗？”

　　“新的管弦乐手吗？听上去像。”

　　“你在毛里求斯停留得太久了，Crowley，他说了一个有关地心引力的东西，”Aziraphale把几页小心保存的书信递给他，“你还记得之前你跟我提过的，你做梦的那件事吗？我一直在想这个。”

　　Crowley接过信纸，迟钝地重复：“你一直在想这个？”

　　“我在想你梦到了什么，然后现在这样看来，我们可以给它命名为地心引力。”Aziraphale很严肃，同时脸上也带着那种期待夸奖的紧张微笑，“你梦到的是地心引力！Crowley。那就是它的名字。”

　　恶魔难以置信地看了看他，然后匆匆翻阅了一下书信。那是地心引力的发现者写给他的挚友Aziraphale的，信中欣喜地介绍了自己的发现，而且时间是三个月前。Crowley抬起头，Aziraphale撞上他的目光，高高兴兴地说：“我收到信就想到你，立刻就赶过来找你了。”

　　Crowley还是不说话，天使开始慌张起来。

　　“你还好吗？”

　　“我感觉很怪。”Crowley将那几页纸按在胸口，皱着眉说，“好像光着肚皮在滚烫的沙滩上爬行。但我又不讨厌那种感觉。”

　　“听上去有些吓人，但还不坏，”Aziraphale干笑说，“你还在做那样的梦吗？”

　　“是的，时不时的，我多少都已经习惯了。”

　　“你是个非常奇怪的天使，为什么你要做到这一步？我跟你说起那个……已经是多久以前的事了？”

　　“有两千多年了。”

　　“两千多年你都记得。”

　　“我一直觉得，Crowley，你在为一些我尚不能理解的东西感到苦恼，但我找不到能帮你的办法，或许跟我没有……没有坠落过有关。这是我仅能做的了。”

　　“不，不，”Crowley说，“你不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”

　　那天晚些时候，他跟Aziraphale一起离开了毛里求斯，重新返回文明社会里去。

　　他们不想浪费神力在给自己换个头等舱上，更何况也没有这个条件。在船舱里，Aziraphale的铺位在他对面，Crowley很晚都没有闭眼，他躺在那里，睁着眼睛，看天使凑在油灯底下研究一本老旧的书本。

　　海浪的声音在他耳畔哗哗作响，Crowley忽然体会到宁静的滋味。

　　这天晚上，他入睡后又梦见了坠落，但这一次他张开了翅膀，头一次试图与那个名叫地心引力的隐形怪兽相抗衡。Crowley试图飞起来，回到那个光亮的、暖和的云层上去。但很明显他那双翅膀在梦里已经退化，和在没有天敌的大陆上生长繁衍的渡渡鸟一样，他只是徒劳。

　　但他毕竟试过了。

　　

　　

5.

　　渡渡鸟灭绝的消息出来之后，Aziraphale找了很久很久的Crowley，但后者都躲着不见他。不得已，天使找了神秘学者，搜罗到了召唤恶魔的方法。

　　不管Crowley是被从哪里召唤出来的，那一路肯定颠簸，因为恶魔在浓烟中踏出召唤阵的时候，头发凌乱，衣衫不整，整个房间都弥漫着一股恶臭的硫磺味儿。

　　“快点说你有什么愿望，我还有一次布道……Aziraphale？是你吗？”Crowley醉醺醺的，探出头来嘶嘶地眯着眼睛打量站在神秘学者身后的天使。介于他还是人形就把这一动作做得如此蛇性，代表他一定非常非常的醉了。“撒旦啊！你就是不知道放弃！这是我最喜欢的一套！”

　　“我稍后再致歉。”Aziraphale这句话是同时对召唤者和Crowley说的。

　　他拉着恶魔离开了这里，拍了拍Crowley的肩膀，帮他把衣服恢复原样，然后僵住了。“你怎么穿得像个教士？”

　　“我心如死灰，无论是选择摒弃凡尘还是投身自毁倾向，都十分合理。我准备认真经营叽叽喳喳修道院，彻底跟这些恶心的人类社会说再见。你呢？到底有什么急事？”

　　Aziraphale闷声说：“我听说了渡渡鸟的消息。”

　　“我告诉你！他对我的诅咒，我发誓就有一条是我爱的东西都一定会全部完蛋！”Crowley扬起头，愤怒地大叫，“干嘛不直接消灭我？这就是代价吗？你想出来的这个办法，这样惩罚我吗？如果一切都没有意义！那么把它拿走！”他拍着自己胸口，“把它从我这里拿走！”

　　“Crowley——”

　　一道霹雳。

　　“我——不——怕——你——”Crowley喊，考虑到他们俩站在伦敦的大街上，这还挺显眼的。Aziraphale根本来不及阻止，恶魔干的下一件事就是弯下腰，冲每一个路过他们身边的行人发出邪恶的嘶嘶恶毒诅咒，“我憎恶你们这些贪得无厌的害虫……”

　　Aziraphale站在原地，一动不动。

　　“你又在看什么？”

　　天使说：“我从没见过你比现在更像一个真正的恶魔。”Crowley已经准备好了海量的污言秽语进行反击，然而Aziraphale又说，“……或更心碎。”

　　“你高兴吗？毕竟我们是仇敌。”

　　“我只是……我得让你知道，Crowley，”Aziraphale没有上千，好像这样的Crowley让他不敢靠近，觉得害怕，也觉得可怜，“你之前说过觉得孤独……”

　　“喔，你是怎么，要记住我说的每一句话吗？”

　　“是啊！每一句话，每一件事，因为如果你觉得你是全世界唯一一个会觉得孤独的，那可就……就太傲慢了！它完全没有你想象得那么……那么特殊！但我想你就是太过关注自己而导致……根本看不到其他的东西！你真是，真的是，真是一个混……混……混……坏恶魔！”

　　“你说什么？”

　　“你听到了！”

　　Crowley愣住了。

　　“这就是原因吗?”

　　“我不会说的——”

　　“你记住每一个……你是……我……你经常想……你能记住是因为……你总在……你……我……你……这是真的……吗?”Crowley指指Aziraphale，又指指自己，最后终于失声。

　　Aziraphale紧绷着脸。

　　“我要带你去看个东西。”他说。

　　

　　等他们到了地方之后，Crowley才第一次再开口。“法国？法国有什么好看的？”

　　“你沉浸在悲伤里太久了，”Aziraphale说，“你知道人类做了什么吗？为了‘留住’？他们知道凡事皆会消亡，一切都不会长存，毕竟他们最多也就，呃，现在不如往昔，也就不到一个世纪，但……”

　　“哇哦。”Crowley已经看到了，“别告诉那是……那是胜利女神？我记得上次看到这东西的时候她还有头和手臂，哪儿去了？”

　　“没人知道，但我们不是来看这个的。”Aziraphale推着他继续往前走，来这边。

　　Crowley的确没来过卢浮宫，“到底谁想出来的这个绝赞主意？”

　　“主要是拿破仑，还有其他一些零碎的其他人。我们动作最好快一点，Gabriel喜欢来这里，得小心。”

　　“哦！看！你还记得汉谟拉比吗？”

　　“来这边转弯。”

　　Aziraphale推着他：“就是这里。”他听起来带着一点点的紧张和得意。

　　Crowley发现自己在注视一幅画，最开始他没意识到自己在看什么，还想开口，然而一个记忆中的昏暗画面闪过他的脑海，那里有烛光，有昏暗的工作间和画室。

　　那份记忆中囊括一位少年到迟暮的每一帧画面，每一句说笑和愤慨。Crowley想起来自己曾经带他去墓地偷尸体，为了那些研究和绘画。那天夜里他们两个都不敢点灯，但有一轮圆月挂在天上，将整片乱葬岗照得透亮。乌鸦坐在树梢安静地看着他们挖坟，年轻人忽然停下了手里的动作，望着远方。无名的尸体在他们脚下的浅坑里腐烂，Crowley低声咒骂，催他赶快继续帮忙，而他说，Crowley，我忽然想到——

　　“有些东西是不会死的。”Aziraphale在他背后悄声说。

　　Crowley在凝视《蒙娜丽莎》。

　　蒙娜丽莎在回望着他，露出恒久不变的微笑。

　　他发现自己如同被圣光笼罩，无法动弹。这一切都过于宏大，Crowley隐约觉得自己似乎抓到了什么一直被造物主精心隐藏的秘密，或者说箴言，被织进时间洪流里，成为清风和潮汐的一部分，那是为每个终将消亡的物种准备的特供版圣经，在虚空和伤痛中，永远用最温柔的声音唱无字的歌。你看不见它，但你要知道它的存在。

　　就好像地心引力。

　　Aziraphale小心地凑过来，从侧面看了看他，小声地说：“……我知道，你现在正在感伤，大概，那我就，帮你……嗯，这样就好，看得更清晰。”

　　他伸手把Crowley挂在脸上的那被地狱之火烤得半化的墨镜摘了下来，小心收好。

　　Crowley还是没有说话。Aziraphale站在他身边，同他并肩欣赏。

　　过了很久，Crowley摸到了他垂在身侧的手，轻轻地碰了碰，然后握住了。

　　他们站在永恒面前十指相交，两只手扣在了一起。

　　Crowley打了个酒嗝。

　　“哦，我该先醒酒的。”他喃喃地说。“抱歉，Leo，我把这一刻毁了。”

　　Aziraphale说：“不，你没有。”

　　

　　

6.

　　又一次的梦里，Crowley梦见坠落。

　　说实话，他梦到的是巴别塔那次。

　　他从塔边缘摔下来，背对大地，面对着天空。他在塔的边缘看见Aziraphale的脸，因为逆光，Crowley看不到天使脸上的表情。他只知道下一个画面就是一双洁白的羽翼在自己头顶张开，遮蔽了阳光。Aziraphale没有半点犹豫，从塔顶跃下，向他飞来。

　　Aziraphale要拉住他。

　　只不过十四米太短了：他们如果是从帝国大厦往下跳的话，绝对不会空耗上六千年，但那小土塔实在太矮，Aziraphale没拉到，而Crowley摔得发晕，等回过神来之后，也不知道自己刚刚看到的那一瞬间的画面到底是幻觉还是真实。

　　他没提过这事，免得尴尬，而Aziraphale也没说。

　　

　　Crowley张开眼睛，发现自己正躺在地板上。

　　头疼欲裂，前一天晚上他跟Aziraphale庆祝他的书店乔迁，一起狂喝了两大瓶好酒。他俩谁的酒量都不行，醉得天旋地转，Crowley记忆里最后一个画面是自己跟Aziraphale说自己要去倒杯茶来醒酒。

　　他没有第一时间移动，而是慢慢地把酒精排出体外。

　　脚步声。Crowley抬起眼睛，看到Aziraphale白色的头发出现在视野里。天使也捂着自己一边的脑袋。

　　“哦，早上好。”Crowley说，“……我可能还需要再躺一会儿。”

　　“早上好。说实话我也想躺着。”

　　“以后我们一定要在……断片之前就解决掉酒精。”

　　“同意。”Aziraphale呻吟道，“想吃点什么？”

　　“普通的蛋，培根。我知道你的厨艺也就这样了。”

　　但Aziraphale没有立刻离开，他又低头看了一会儿，然后笑了起来。

　　“有什么很好笑的吗？”

　　“有。你。”

　　“干嘛？”Crowley凶巴巴地问。

　　“你好像从很高很高的地方摔下来，然后直接摔在了这儿似的。”Aziraphale说，“有没有人跟你说过？你这种晕头转向的样子可相当难得。我想拍下来。”

　　“是啊，我直接摔到你面前。多亏了地心引力。”Crowley说。“现在怎么样，能不能拉我一把？”

　　“哦，你很幸运，有关这个，我亲爱的Crowley，这几千年来，我可是积累了相当多的经验。”

　　“现在你就是在洋洋得意了。”

　　“一点点，一点点。”

　　“……谢谢。Azi。”

　　“不必。”Aziraphale说，“现在，有煎锅在召唤我了。对了，你现在还做梦吗？有关坠落？”

　　Crowley拉着他的手，站了起来。他望着天使的眼睛。

　　“哦，那坠落，不会再有了。”

　　“不会再有了？”

　　“不会再有了。那可是相当长的一段啊，但它结束了。你可以说我终于着陆了，”Crowley说，低头亲了一下天使的额头，“……你抓到我了。这一回。和以后的千千万万次。”

　　Aziraphale脸红了：“我去做早餐。”

　　Crowley坏笑着跟了上去：“我来帮忙。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

end

　　

　　


End file.
